Cursed
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: Cursed and alone, a lonely dragon sits in the depths of hell when someone comes and brings happiness not felt in centuries. Hiei/Kag YYH/IY


Disclaimer Do not own YYH/IY/OHSHC or any other anime/anime characters used in any of my stories. Or the Poem. Don't own the dragon Poem. It's named "Dragon's Lament" and it is NOT mine.

Today's Quote is Meddle not in the affairs of the **dragon**; for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.

**Cursed**

A dark figure lay on the ground, it's long snake-like body twisted in an odd position, but it was comfortable. A large head lay in the center of the room, it's red eyes seemingly open due to it's transparent eyelids, followed by a long neck that made an abrupt turn to the side to attach to a body that lay against the wall. The body, itself, curled in one corner once before the rest of it lined the wall to curl in the opposite corner. A long tail seemed to twitch and curl, the end near the great head that lay there. If anyone had come in they would think the great dragon was laying in wait for prey. In all actuality, the dragon was merely sleeping.

_I'm tired of being a dragon,  
Ferocious and brimming with flame,  
The cause of unspeakable terror  
When anyone mentions my name._

Eyelids pulled away from crimson eyes as the dragon sensed another presence, and it almost snorted. This was the seventh layer of hell, whom ever came down here was either extremely foolish or a certain dog taiyoukai that would visit occasionally. Eyes softened at the thought as the intruder entered the room, a sword strapped to his side, his hand on it's hilt. They had come to tame the beast. A deep sigh came from the dragon as it pulled itself from the ground, rearing up and looking down at the man. He was barely grown, still a bit young and just growing out of his teens, not that she would have been any better, hell, she thought with an amused glint in her eye, she was sure she wasn't even born yet! And yet, here she was, older than this man in one way and younger in another.

_  
I'm bored with my bad reputation  
For being a miserable brute,  
And being routinely expected.  
To brazenly pillage and loot._

His eyes were blood red, just as the dragon's was, and he had on a cruel smirk, it wasn't evil, just unforgiving. Cruel. Ruthless. This man had seen to many deaths, and more blood would spill if he had his way. His dark hair was spiked up in a way that made it look like a flame, a white star burst seemed to decorate the attractive hair style causing the dragon to cock its head to the side in wonder. He was pleasant to look at, though he was a bit on the shorter side.

A small chuckle escaped from the beast as it realized at one point it was no taller, in fact, it had been shorter. But those days were over. Shaking its head it looked to see the man pulling off a bandanna it had failed to notice before, uncovering a Jagan eye. The serpent like creature smiled lightly and allowed the small man to enter it's mind with ease.

_I wish that I weren't repulsive,  
Despicable, ruthless and fierce,  
With talons designed to dismember  
And fangs finely fashioned to pierce._

_Why do you enter my mind, young one? I was under the impression you were here to try to tame, even kill me. _The dragon's distinctly feminine voice caught the man off guard, causing his eyes to widen ever so slightly. It chuckled and lay back down, resting it's great head before him.

_**I am here to tame you, beast. In a few moments you will be calling me master. **_The man answered and the dragon sighed with irritation. It's tail lashed to and fro, smacking one of the walls in an odd beat that oddly comforted the dragon.

_Why? I cannot leave this place if I wished it in the first place. I am bound to Hell. This is my curse, my punishment. _The dragon replied, turning it's head slightly to watch the man with one large eye. _I was never one to become a pet, even before I came to this horrible place, no one was able to keep me from doing as I wished. This curse is the only exception, but then again it was placed by myself. _

**_Why would one curse themself? Especially if it were to bind you to Hell? _**He asked and the black being let out a laugh, an odd hissing noise that made the man shiver.

_Because, I let myself fall in love. I allowed myself to put his wants ahead of my own. He wanted _**_her _**_and so I gave up my life to give him that. I never knew doing so would get me in this body, this place, with only the tortured souls of the dead and an old dog to keep me company. _She answered, her body unmoving, suddenly, as she thought back on it. _I don't remember their names. _She realized, eyes swirling into a darker color with all the pain she felt.

_  
I've lost my desire for doing  
The deeds any dragon should do,  
But since I can't alter my nature,  
I guess I'll just terrify you._

_**What is your name, beast? **_He asked her and she tensed, lifting her head and looking at him curiously.

_Do you really wish to know? _She asked and watched with glee in her eyes as he nodded. _My name is Kagome Higurashi, though you know me as Dragon of the Darkness Flame, I am only that physically._ He raised a brow as the dragon gave an odd kind of bow, lowering her head and curving her neck elegantly before rearing back again.

_**So...Kagome, who were you before? **_He asked and Kagome allowed an almost evil looking smile grace her face, her head falling to his level.

_You've given me a gift today, young one, a great gift. I have been here many, many years, and have not heard my name since the day I was cursed. If you wish for my power, find a spell that will bind me directly to you, physically. To answer your question, my champion, I was a girl. A simple school girl whom fell into an adventure of a life time. I made friends and enemies. I fell in love and knew it would never be returned. I became a mother, sister, friend, and family to many. _She murmured, turning to coil around this man that had made her so happy this day.

_Tell me, champion, what year is it? _She asked in curiosity and he gave her her answer, hesitantly. _I have been here three hundred years. It seems like such a short time, now. I was ningen, back then, an untrained and useless miko at that. When you tame me you will find my powers unstable and will probably hurt to use them, but I will be by your side until it is time._

_**Time? Time for what? **_He questioned and she allowed him to place a rough hand on her snout.

_In two hundred years, I will be born and start my adventure. I ask that you watch my family, watch as I grow and leave them to wonder if I should live or die. I think...I think I can return to that life after my last visit to the past. Maybe...Maybe I can become me again. _Her mind seemed to lighten up, and he saw a mental image of her and her family together, memories she had long forgotten. _See that? My brother, my mother, my grandfather. I don't remember their names, but I remember them. My brother is smart, always looking out for me. My mother is almost all knowing, she knew when I hurt and when I lied. _A pause and a feminine giggle came through.

_I was never good at lying or hiding my feelings. My grandfather was a bit crazy, he was aware youkai existed but he thought everyone I brought home was one. He has no spiritual powers what so ever, yet he throws those ofuda around. _Her muzzle wrinkled as her eyes danced with mirth. _I wonder if you will stay with me if I return to my ningen form. Not likely, I realize this, you want power, you want to kill. Your entire being tells me of your blood lust, your sins, and yet I still take pleasure in the fact you are the one who brings me this rare moment of happiness._

_**Why wish for my presence after you return? I may just kill you afterwards if you end up knowing too much. **_He told her and she turned her head slightly so her eye looked into his.

_You would not kill me after I had given you the power you sought, you are proud and honorable. You may like spilling blood, but you like it in battle. You would not kill a helpless ningen girl, though I could possibly, if I tried very hard and was given enough time, give you a nasty burn I would not be able to really hurt you. As for your presence, champion, it is because after two hundred years I will be attached to you emotionally. I am attached to that taiyoukai emotionally as it is, and he only visits when he wants answers on future wars and or events. _She said, snorting a bit before flicking her tongue out in annoyance. _Stupid dog could at least call me by name once and a while, I mean I'm nice and don't try to eat him or anything!_

_**And if I do not stay with you? **_He asked and Kagome's eyes softened.

_It's not like I'm making a deal with you, it'd be your choice. I would be saddened by you leaving me to readjust on my own, but I would understand. You are your own being just as I am, your life is yours to live, and if all things go well, so will mine. _She answered, her head tilting upwards to, almost affectionately, nuzzle him. _Go, champion, find a spell to bind us. Find the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru of the West, tell him I sent you._

And with a nod, the Jagan was warded once more and the man turned to leave, jumping over her neck to get to the door. Would she see him again? She hoped so.

"Until next time, Kagome." He said and didn't have to turn to know she was again giddy with happiness, it flowed off her in waves. He would return, just weeks later, with a small smile gracing his features as he tamed the beast-girl and carefully ward her power with bandages.

Yes he wanted the power, and used her to kill more than once, but she would bring him comfort and happiness when others could not, in the end. She even had a way of talking to that damned fox, bringing him to their side of an argument easily. And, as the date drew near, he wondered if he really _would _ever leave her side. If he ever even _could _anymore.

She wasn't just a dragon. She wasn't just some girl. She wasn't just a weapon. She was simply Kagome, and in the end, he thought, that was enough for him.

_Do you think we'll be able to see my family tomorrow? _Kagome asked hopefully, causing a small smile to grace his features as Koenma prattled on about how they handled the last mission, griping and groaning about this or that.

_**Fine, Kagome, it's almost time anyway. **_He told her and he could feel her nervousness over it. It almost felt like she didn't want to go back to her old life.

_Hn. Don't think I'll be running away from a silly ningen girl. _He said and bit his tongue to keep from chuckling over her nervous prattling about how that wasn't what she was thinking about. Of course not, he thought, closing his eyes to hide his amusement from the others. He stood there, against the wall of Koenma's office, for quite a while listening to her trying to find some way to cover up her feelings, but he knew. He had known since that first dream she had stepped into, with that small blush of hers, over a hundred years ago.

As if something so silly as her gaining back her body would keep him away now.

* * *

A/N

Wow I wonder if I'll actually turn this into a story or leave it here... either way I like it right now. I used the Poem more for Hiei than Kagome, though it's about a dragon Hiei is the one who usually kills and stuff. Kagome is still, just that, Kagome.


End file.
